


Trandon??

by princeofdaxam



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofdaxam/pseuds/princeofdaxam
Summary: y’all i wrote this in an hour please don’t crucify me when it’s bad





	Trandon??

it wasn’t unusual for brandon and trevor to be spending the night together. it seemed one was at the others house more often than they were on their own at this point. this night didn’t seem any different from the others. 

 

brandon’s dad wasn’t home, something that was unusual, but the boys were more than happy to take advantage of. the two were sat on the sofa, brandon mindlessly playing some video game as trevor watched contently. he just enjoyed the company that the other provided, even if he wasn’t paying attention to him. 

 

they took turns with the game, although they were never really “good” at taking turns. it was more brandon playing and then trevor would get a few minutes before handing it back off. he never really complained about it being that way. not with brandon at least. but when brandon was done, they were both done. that’s how it always was. 

 

they moved to the kitchen where brandon raided his father’s alcohol stash, wanting to find something they could drink that he wouldn’t notice was gone. not until it could be replaced. he settled on some cheap tequila, came in a plastic bottle and, just from the looks of it, would make them regret the decision the next morning. 

 

he took down two shot glasses, filling both almost to the brim before handing one off to trevor, who had been sitting on the counter watching the other. 

 

“cheers to—cheers to us getting to do whatever the fuck we want tonight.” he beamed up at trevor, who couldn’t fight back a smile of his own as their glasses clinked together. 

 

“cheers to me following your dumbass lead for the whole night.” trevor teased, downing his shot quickly to avoid having to respond to brandon’s betrayed ‘dude.’

 

they took two more shots to loosen up. trevor felt his cheeks begin to heat up, knowing just a few more shots and he would be well in to being drunk. brandon was better at hiding it. he pretended as though he was stone cold sober, though when he moved his head, his vision would take a moment to follow.

 

then it was trevor’s idea to get high. and maybe it wasn’t the best idea to light a joint in the middle of the living room, but they did it anyway. he let brandon have the honours of the first hit, lighting it for him, watching contently as he took the first hit. then they began the traditional puff-puff-pass motion until the joint was almost completely gone. and in return, they were almost completely gone too.

 

trevor felt like his entire body was vibrating. when he would close his eyes it felt like his body was about to lift up and fly away. when they were open everything was almost pulsating. his only moments of clarity was when brandon was talking, or when he was just simply looking at him. he didn’t quite understand why that was, maybe because he knew brandon was real. he knew brandon wouldn’t let anything happen to him. or maybe just because brandon had always brought him this weird sense of comfort. more than sean had, it anyone else now that he thought about it. 

 

“are you alright?” brandon asked, causing trevor to snap out of the rabbit hole his mind was making him so down.

 

“yeah. i’m just really fucking stoned.” trevor gave him a soft smile, standing up quickly. he ignored the fact he could barely see and felt as though he could drop to the floor at any moment, walking to the kitchen. “how about some more shots?” he offered, drinking straight from the bottle before there was even a response.

 

he wanted to drown the feeling in his stomach. it wasn’t something he had ever felt before. it was almost as if the feeling alone was killing his high and his buzz at the same time. or maybe it was heightening both? 

 

“save some for me, would you?” brandon took the bottle from him, taking a swig of his own from the bottle. 

 

the way he looked at trevor as he drank sent waves of heat across his entire body. hardly able to even  _look_ at him. 

 

he kept his eyes on brandon as his lips disconnected from the bottle, his fingers twisting on the cap, placing it on the counter. back to his eyes. suddenly something trevor found himself getting lost in. his lip. they were moving. they had been moving since he placed the bottle down. fuck. trevor wasn’t paying attention. he couldn’t find himself able to pay attention. something didn’t feel right. 

 

he tried his best to pay attention to brandon, everything sounding like he was underwater. his mouth felt dry. and not the normal “i-just-smoked-a-whole-joint-with-my-friend” dry. the kind of dry he felt when he asked hannah to the winter formal in the eight grade. the dry that would happen when the girl he liked sat next to him in biology freshman year. the kind of dry that makes your hands clammy and your entire body feel hot and freezing cold at the same time. 

 

he couldn’t stop his body. he couldn’t stop himself from moving closer to brandon. he didn’t know what he was doing, but he didn’t particularly want to stop either. his hands cupped both sides of brandon’s face, his lips pressing against the other’s. his heart was in his throat. 

 

he pulled away, shaking his head. “i-i’m sorry. i don’t know why—“

 

brandon pulled him back in. his hands on trevor’s waist, pressing their lips back together again. 

 

he was a mixture of surprised and confused, yet kept the kiss going. his arms wrapped around brandon’s neck, the other pressing him back against the counter. 

 

their lips moved together as if they were made for each other. it was innocent at first, just two people pressing their lips together. and then came tongue. it caught trevor off guard that  brandon  was the one to initiate it. either way he wasn’t complaining, happily complying by opening his mouth. 

 

the more they kissed, the sloppier it got. trevor let a hand fall to brandon’s waist, gripping at his shirt as though his life depended on it. 

 

brandon pulled away just long enough to pick trevor up, sitting him on the counter. their lips reconnected almost instantly, the desperation coming from the both of them at that point was undeniable. 

 

and then brandon moved his way to trevor’s jawline, and then his neck. trevor kept his eyes closed, head tilted to the side, his bottom lip between his teeth. he took in a sharp breath when he felt brandon bite down on his skin, slipping his fingers into the male’s hair, tugging his head back to press their lips back together. 

 

everything was a blur until he was being pushed down on to brandon’s bed. this was something that had happened plenty of times before. something he was used to. but it was never like this. his heart was beating out of his chest as he looked up at the other, wanting their bodies to be touching again. 

 

he leaned his head up, brandon pulling back just enough to make trevor let out a  _whine_.  and trevor was embarrassed by the fact that his best friend suddenly had that sort of power over him. 

 

“never thought i’d have you acting like this, trev.” the other chuckled, causing trevor to blush and look away. 

 

“can you just shut up and kiss me again?” trevor let out, almost begging the other for physical contact. 

 

and he did. their lips reconnected, except this time brandon began to rut his hips against trevor’s, sending what felt like electricity through his entire body. 

 

they disconnected again, much to trevor’s disapproval. brandon peeled off his shirt, then followed with pulling trevor’s off as well. he felt exposed in a way he never had before. sure, he’d gotten this far with girls before, but it never felt like this. maybe it’s because it was new. maybe because he had never done this with a guy before. maybe because it was brandon. he didn’t have much time to think before their lips were reconnected.

 

trevor rolled over on top of him, pressing his hips down against brandon’s, his lips on his neck. he was careful not to leave any marks, though he desperately wanted to let everyone know this was his doing. he wanted everyone to know that although it may have only been for a few hours,  _brandon was his_. 

 

brandon’s phone rang. and trevor didn’t stop. he kept kissing at brandon’s skin, pushing their hips together, feeling every inch of him that was exposed as the other spoke on the phone. it almost felt as though it was a game at this point. see what he could do to brandon while he was talking to someone else. someone who wasn’t in on their secret. it felt exciting.

 

he started kissing at brandon’s lips lazily when he hung up, and although the other kissed back, something felt off. 

 

he pulled back to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed. did he do something wrong? obviously he didn’t because he could feel brandon was hard underneath him. and it wasn’t like they were about to get caught.

 

“sean said he’s coming over. i couldn’t stop him.” brandon let out, gripping trevor’s neck to kiss him again before pulling away completely, putting his shirt back on and tossing the male his own. trevor felt his stomach drop. 

 

the one thing that made him feel something he had never felt before wasn’t his, and it would never be his. not even for this one night.


End file.
